


Blue Kisses

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Izuna the great wing man, Kisses, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: You see your soul mate's soul color every time you touch each other. Tobirama enjoyed Madara's red but Madara was still searching for his soul mate's blue. And thus Izuna jumped in and saved the day.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	Blue Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I meant to write a quick 2k-ish story for Madara's birthday but it went over my head and now it's 4k-ish! It's lightly edited because it 3 am and I should be sleeping! Enjoy!

“Nii-san’s birthday is coming up, you got ideas for his present?” Izuna leaned across the desk, bumping several documents on his way. He ignored the obvious glare that Tobirama sent and smiled wider, using his pretty face to the fullest.

The Senju put his ink brush away and crossed his arms, his face painted in a permanent scowl. “I’m not interested in his personal preference or his birthday. However, I am interested in Nara clan’s—,”

“ _Ugh_!” the Uchiha groaned and pushed himself off the desk. “Stop lying, Tobi!” the raven pointed accusingly at the other man. Tobirama glared stronger, but Izuna had a stronger barrier. An invincible status as Senju Tobirama’s best friend.

“It’s obvious to me that you’re very concerned with nii-san’s preference and birthday! You’re his soulmate!” Izuna exclaimed loudly. The white-haired jumped out of his chair and tackled the Uchiha onto the floor with a low hiss, and one of his hands strangling the raven’s neck.

“Stop yelling, buffoon!” Tobirama turned their position so he could lock his idiotic friend’s head in an armlock. Izuna flailed as he tried to escape. The two struggled until the Uchiha gave up with a loud huff.

“I think telling nii-san about _that_ would be the best present for him, period,” Izuna jutted out his lips and shrugged his shoulder, as much as he could anyway. Tobirama loosened the grip and the raven could tell that once again, the Senju already rejected his suggestion.

“You meant the _worst birthday present ever_ , Izuna. I told you to forget about it. Uchiha Madara will be happier without knowing about _it_ ,” with a reluctant sigh, Tobirama pushed the raven away and walked back to his chair.

“And I told you that nii-san’s greatest wish is to find his soulmate. There is no way he wouldn’t be happy knowing that his soul mate is here, right in front of him,” Izuna crossed his fingers together and made a dreamy face.

If Izuna, who hated the Senju the most, could drop his hostility as soon as he found his soul mate, a civilian Senju lady who couldn’t hurt a fly, then his brother could do the same. Better yet, Madara’s soul mate is his childhood friend’s younger brother!

“It would be perfect, Tobi,” the raven smiled with a soft sigh. His brother would stop looking so depressed on his birthday and Tobirama will finally stop tiptoeing around the Uchihas. Izuna knew that his best friend wouldn’t even step into the Uchiha compound if not for Kagami.

The Senju was an over-thinker, he wouldn’t stop thinking that every word he spoke might give away the truth. Tobirama couldn’t even breathe normally around Madara, as if the Uchiha clan head could find him with a few breaths.

“It was perfect for you, but it wouldn’t be the same for _him_ ,” the white-haired whispered under his breath, but the raven heard it clearly. Izuna huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms before stalking to stand next to the Senju.

“Seriously, what are you afraid of, Tobirama? Nii-san’s not going to chop off your head, I doubt your brother will just stand around and watch anyway. And you can scratch off your reputation as an excuse, _White Demon_ has practically gone when you’re around your students.”

When Tobirama hung his head, Izuna leaned closer. He pushed his spiky yet silky hair at the Senju’s face until the man gave up his resistance. “Your brother hated the blue color, he even petitioned so I would change my armor to red,” the Senju sighed, too solemn for him.

Izuna remembered one conversation he had with Madara, in which the man insisted that blue was the color of the devil, and none of the Uchiha shall wear that color as long as he was the clan head. It was a ridiculous conversation, but it happened.

The raven scratched his head and scrunched his nose in obvious displeasure. “Well, I’m sure he will change his mind once you tell him,” he tried. But Tobirama only shook his head. Izuna frowned, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

He was never felt attached to his own soul color, but he enjoyed the color of his soulmate. Tobirama, for whatever reason, seemed to be attached to his own soul color as well as Madara’s soul color.

Even if he tried, Izuna could feel nothing but pity for the other man. For his soulmate to reject Tobirama’s color even before knowing the truth, no wonder the Senju kept his silence. Madara will either reject the man out of disappointment or shame.

However, as long as the chance of a happy end existed, Izuna can’t give up yet. It’s a very important decision regarding his most important people! He patted the Senju’s shoulder lightly, “I still believe that you should give it a shot, Tobi.”

Tobirama didn’t reply, and their conversation ended like that. Izuna thought that the Senju had thrown away their conversation like usual, but perhaps a miracle wasn’t out of reach this year.

* * *

“Happy birthday, nii-san!” Izuna cheered loudly, the cup of teas and sakes clinked together and lighten the atmosphere. Madara had disagreed with a party this year, but what Izuna wanted, Izuna will get from his sweet, loving brother.

The main character moved from one person to another, thanking their guests for their willingness to allow Izuna to drag them here from wherever. Sitting next to him, like it was natural, Hashirama beamed with a blinding smile.

And the person that should be there instead of the Hokage, stood gloomily at the farthest corner of the room with a cup of tea in his hands. It didn’t take long until Izuna caught him and shooed away several children that already targeted the Hokage’s brother.

“So, you got your present ready?” the raven grinned up. He took Tobirama’s cup and set it down on the nearest table. The Senju nodded slightly and pointed to a red wrapped box next to his feet. “What is it?” Izuna asked curiously.

“Scarf,” Tobirama said and the raven nodded in satisfaction. Then, as if compelled to explain himself, he continued, “a blue scarf, I made it myself. So it would glow on his face when he touches it.” That should be obvious enough for Madara, that Senju Tobirama is his soul mate.

The younger Senju caught Izuna’s shocked eyes and looked away shyly. “I considered your words, and whatever his reaction will be, at the very least, he should decide for himself,” he rubbed his arms and felt a blush coming up to his face.

However, his breath was punched out of him as Izuna jumped at him. “Thank you, Tobi!” the raven squeezed his waist and Tobirama punched him lightly to push him away. The Uchiha only giggled and rubbed his face on the Senju’s green haori.

The two were disturbed by Hashirama calling them. “Tobirama, come here!” his brother called and Tobirama obediently went to his side. “Madara is opening the presents, brother. I know you brought one for him, why don’t you give it to him now?” the Hokage smiled wider.

Tobirama glanced at Izuna who gave him a thumb up. He nodded and put his present next to Hashirama’s. He felt Madara’s gaze on him, but the younger Senju kept his gaze on the floor. Then, the Uchiha clan head took Hashirama’s present.

Madara ripped the green wrapping with ease and with Hashirama’s encouragement, he opened the box and took out a red scarf from inside. It was as if fate was playing with him. The birthday man smiled widely at Hashirama and thanked the Hokage.

The red scarf was quickly wrapped around Madara’s neck as if it was mocking Tobirama’s present. They really weren’t meant to be, he already knew it. The words that Madara and Hashirama exchanged felt heavy on his ears, but he couldn’t tune them away.

“I didn’t expect you to give me a decent present, at least you got the color right,” the Uchiha grinned, his fingers tugged at the end of the scarf. The older Senju replied with something about best friend and the likes. Then he turned to Tobirama.

“Open Tobirama’s next!” Hashirama said suddenly. And he felt cold, trapped, and scared. Madara can’t open them now, he can’t find out about them now. Tobirama put his hand on the box at the same time as the Uchiha.

“Don’t,” the younger Senju said. Madara looked at him with a suspicious scowl, but Izuna quickly went to his brother’s side. Tobirama glanced at his best friend, who looked at him with a hint of fear and pity. **He doesn’t need them**.

“We truly are brothers, anija,” Tobirama said with a dry laugh. “To tell you the truth, anija talked about you quite a lot lately. He told us that you didn’t have a decent scarf, thus I also bought you a scarf,” he could save himself with lies, Madara wouldn’t choose him anyway.

“Although I don’t know your preferred color,” another lie, Tobirama knew Madara loved red, it was his soul’s color. “You may throw it away. As I bought it out of obligation, whatever you do to it, there won’t be any hard feeling,” he knew Madara wouldn’t even look at it.

Tobirama looked to his brother to escape the pain in his chest. As expected, Hashirama laughed happily, “Oh, Tobirama! See, Madara, my brother has his cute side! He just doesn’t show them often!” the Hokage slapped the Uchiha’s back.

Madara scowled and slapped the older Senju’s back in return. The two bickered and laughed at each other, everything else forgotten. Tobirama looked at them and bit his lips. The Uchiha clan head had never smiled or laughed like that around him.

He looked down at his present, already neglected so soon. What a joke, the younger Senju thought to himself. Who he was lying to? Madara? Anija? Izuna? Or himself? What’s the point in telling Madara about the truth? The end result won’t change.

The white-haired stood and turned around. He couldn’t get a step away before Izuna caught him. They shared a look before the Uchiha pulled him out to the garden. They stayed silent, letting the cold air refreshing their mood.

“I’m sorry,” Izuna started. Tobirama quickly shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, it wasn’t my fault, I know. Actually, it was your brother’s fault! Why did he have to— _urgh_!” the raven stomped his feet, leaving marks on the piled snow on the ground.

“Maybe I should have start with anija,” Tobirama sighed again. It was his own fault, even if he felt angry at Hashirama for a split second. Things happened because of his oversight. And maybe a little bit of fate’s prank.

“I’ll talk to nii-san,” the raven closed his eyes and pulled his haori closer. The Senju looked up to the starless sky and exhaled. “I’ll get him to touch your scarf, I’m sure it’s not that hard. I’ll use force if I must!” Izuna punched the air and gave his best friend a grin.

“Do it near the fireplace. If he doesn’t like what he sees, he could throw the scarf into the fire,” Tobirama resigned to the fate. He could walk up to Madara and hold his hand, but that would mean dealing with witnesses for his heartbreak.

“If he does that, I will throw your brother’s scarf into the fire!” Izuna hissed angrily. The Senju laughed softly. It’s very believable when Izuna said it. Tobirama snorted and shook his head, feeling a little better with his best friend here as his support.

“Please don’t, anija will be insufferable. Besides, your brother really liked it,” he would be blind if he didn’t notice that. Red did look good on Uchiha Madara. And blue has always been more of Tobirama’s style. Perhaps—

“Tobi,” the raven called suddenly, his voice was firm and determined. Said Senju’s thought stopped and he looked down, where Izuna was looking up at him with a strangely serious look. “Don’t read too much into it,” the Uchiha smiled softly.

* * *

Izuna said so, but he himself couldn’t help but read deep into it. _Color of the devil_ , and ever since he was capable to carry himself on the battlefield, Tobirama had always worn the color blue. It wouldn’t be hard to delve into the wrong impression.

The morning after the party, Madara was seen feeding the fishes with the red scarf wrapped neatly around his neck. He glanced at the red wrapped box on the table, where Izuna moved it when his brother had obviously ignored it.

The younger Uchiha unwrapped it and took out the scarf. It was soft and too perfect, no one will believe that the Hokage’s stoic and cold younger brother made it himself. As he ran his hand through the surface, Tobirama’s chakra pricked softly against his palm.

Heart determined, Izuna took the scarf and walked up to his brother. Madara glanced at him and the scarf once, then he looked back to the pond. _Tobi is your soulmate_ , Izuna wanted to say. But jumping into the heart might not be the right move.

“Nii-san, this is Tobirama’s present to you, what do you want to do with it?” he raised it slightly, hoping that his brother would take the scarf into his hand. However, Madara tilted his head and considered his options for a few seconds.

“You can have it, Izuna. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I give it to you,” the clan head said with what he thought was kindness. For Izuna, it was ruthless and merciless. Madara wouldn’t even give it a second glance nor feel it before he decided.

The younger Uchiha hummed and pretended to agree to it. “You won’t ask it back?” he asked with one raised brow. His brother chuckled and shook his head. Izuna held back a hiss and raised the scarf higher, almost touching Madara’s arm.

His brother shrugged, “you know my feeling about this color, Izu. Don’t worry, I won’t ask it back.” Madara chuckled softly and muttered something about possessive Uchiha. When his brother’s hand went to fiddle with the red scarf, Izuna saw Tobirama’s hunched shoulder.

“Even if I say Tobirama made this himself?” the younger Uchiha raised his voice. Sensing the tension, Madara finally turned to look at his brother. But the clan head only stared at him, and that irked him.

“What’s wrong? Is the thought that Senju Tobirama made something like this,” Izuna cocked his head, “displeased you somehow? Or do you think less of him now?” He wouldn’t win in a fight against his brother, but he wouldn’t back down without defending his best friend.

The older Uchiha frowned and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Calm down, Izuna. I was only thinking that Hashirama’s brother has always been the talented one between the two. And I might be a little bit jealous of his talents,” Madara shrugged.

“But I’m not thinking less of him or anything. I swear on my eyes,” the older Uchiha squeezed Izuna’s shoulder and waited until his brother nodded before he let go. “I appreciated the present and effort, but I think it’s better for you to keep it, Izu,” he smiled softly.

Izuna wondered if Tobirama will punch him, or maybe dissects him if he tells his brother right now that Senju Tobirama is his soulmate and this scarf is the proof. He bit back a depressing sigh, he **hated** painful stuff.

“You know, I think you never told me why you hated this color so much, nii-san. I mean, you literally begged Senju- _ani_ to make Tobirama agree to change his armor to red. That’s dedication, I tell you,” Izuna shrugged with a small laugh.

“Oh,” Madara simply said. The clan head turned back to the fishpond and crossed his arms. “I actually enjoyed the color; it’s pleasing to the eyes and it was the color of the sky. I just…find it irritating when someone else wore that color,” he laughed sheepishly, embarrassed to finally confess the truth.

“What?” Izuna gawked. “But you have zero clothes of that color! I mean, even _I_ don’t have anything in blue! Why would you be annoyed at other people, you don’t own that color, nii-san,” he huffed in exaggeration, flailing his arms at his brother’s silliness.

Then, suddenly, the clan heir’s Uchiha instinct told him there was something more to his brother’s antics. He remembered his brother’s panicked face when he told Izuna to never wear that color anymore.

“Ho, ho,” the younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, the scarf safely tucked in his sleeves. Madara glanced at him but said nothing. “You are hiding something, aren’t you, nii-san?” he leaned closer.

Unexpectedly, the clan head spluttered and as he flailed around, Madara lost his footings and fell straight into the pond. Izuna shrieked, causing his cousins who stayed the night to rushed out with their weapons in their hands.

“Madara-sama!”

“Chief!”

Hikaku ran up to them and quickly helped Madara. Izuna snickered at the picture of The Great Uchiha Madara soaked like a wet cat. The Uchiha clan head glared at him and the others who tried to stifle their laughs.

“Urgh,” Madara groaned and pulled at the red scarf, soaked and dirty. Without thinking, he snatched the scarf peeking out of Izuna’s sleeves and wiped himself with it. He knew it’s disrespectful to the younger Senju, but he’s putting the blame on the younger Uchiha.

When he looked at said brother, Izuna was looking at him in shock. His face was pale, and his mouth opened wide to welcome passing flies. “ **You idiot!** ” the younger Uchiha yelled at him, surprising him and their cousins.

“Izu—,”

“ **Stupid, idiot! He is going to kill me!!** ” Izuna continued with his mental break down, confusing their cousins and worrying Madara. The older Uchiha brother frowned and walked closer to the wailing younger brother.

“Izuna, calm down! It’s okay, it’s just a little wet and—,” he looked down at the scarf and stopped frozen when he realized the blue scarf was glowing. Not a dim Sharingan glow that he could control at will, but a moon in the night kind of glow.

“—and it’s glowing. Izuna,” he looked up to his brother, who finished his mental breakdown and now looking at Madara with a hint of fear and worry. “Izuna, why is it glowing? What did you do?” the clan head scowled in annoyance.

“Hey, I did nothing! Ask Hikaku!” Izuna pointed to his cousins. Madara turned to Hikaku and the man tilted his head in confusion. “Hikaku, look at the scarf. Is it glowing? Because I can’t see what nii-san was talking about,” Izuna was a brat, he knew that.

But this is the best time to tell his brother the truth. Even if there were too many witnesses, that’s Madara’s problem, not Izuna’s. Hikaku frowned and squinted his eyes as he stared at the blue scarf, then he looked up and shook his head.

“It’s not glowing, Madara-sama. You must be mistaken,” Hikaku turned to Izuna and raised a brow. The clan heir shrugged and looked away. “Perhaps you’re tired from yesterday’s celebration. Should I call the medic?” Hikaku asked.

Madara turned to the other cousins and showed them the scarf. “What about you guys? Don’t you see it?” when they shook their heads, the clan head frowned and gripped the scarf tighter. “Why can’t you see it? It’s glowing really bright—!”

Izuna decided the charade was over, “you’re the only one who could see it, nii-san.” When Madara whispered _why_ softly, the younger brother bit his lower lip and mulled on his choice. Tobi said he wanted to give his soulmate a chance to choose. So Izuna should help them.

“It was the same for me when I met my soulmate,” Izuna had never seen Madara snapped his head around so fast. And the shock on his face, it wasn’t as grave as the night they learned that their brothers had died. But it was enough to make Izuna flinched.

“Soul…mate?” Madara whispered. The younger brother nodded slowly. Neither Izuna nor Tobirama could predict the clan head’s reaction. Their imaginations varied from joy to anger, disgust to shame. That’s why Izuna hesitated to tell his brother.

“Izuna, you said, Tobirama made this himself. Are you sure?” the scarf might not survive Madara’s deadly grip after this. Tobirama and Izuna might not survive the Uchiha’s clan head’s wrath either. But he nodded anyway, the bag couldn’t contain the cat anymore.

Madara exhaled deeply, then he turned around and went inside the house. Izuna frowned and his eyes followed his brother’s back. He didn’t know what to make of that reaction. Was his brother angry? Was he disappointed? Was he happy? What should he tell Tobi?

* * *

Tobirama was enjoying his tea and books that Kagami found somewhere for him when Madara barged in. The older man stared at him, then around the room, and decided that he didn’t really care about the Senju’s permission before he sat on the cushion next to him.

The white-haired raised his head but Madara looked away when he turned his eyes to him. Thinking that maybe Hashirama or Izuna did something, again, Tobirama simply nodded and returned to his book. It was a decent book with a decent story.

“Thank you for the scarf,” Madara suddenly said. The younger man nodded without looking up. “It’s, good. Izuna told me you made it, the quality was better than the scarf Hashirama gave me,” the Uchiha scratched his neck to hide his awkwardness? Shyness?

However, pointing out the quality meant the Uchiha touched it. Tobirama blinked in surprise but didn’t let it show. So that’s how it is. He closed his book and straighten his back. “And the color? Izuna said you weren’t fond of blue,” Tobirama forced himself to look straight ahead.

“I don’t hate it. Actually, I loved it,” then Madara turned to him, and Tobirama followed. “I’m sorry,” the Uchiha said. Tobirama kept his eyes on the other because that word could mean a thousand things. He won’t jump to a conclusion, not this time.

“I must have been annoying as hell. But, please listen to me,” Madara sounded desperate. Since he didn’t have anything else to do, Tobirama nodded. The Uchiha licked his lips and sighed. “We touched each other at Tea village,” the raven tilted his head.

“I was disguised as a civilian, walking through the village when I bumped into a boy. When I helped him to stand, I saw him glowed bright like the sun. His soul was a brilliant blue, like the ocean in the storm. Before I could say anything, he rushed off.”

Tobirama nodded, he remembered that day. He was following his target, disguised as a farmer’s son. He thought he had lucked out when he saw Uchiha Madara, but when he bumped into the Uchiha, he saw red. The most beautiful red he didn’t know could exist.

“I tried finding him, however, that boy was a shinobi disguised in a henge. I don’t know who he was, only that he was a shinobi, or maybe a kunoichi,” Madara took a deep breath. “Since that day, that _color_ meant everything to me,” he looked up and straight into Tobirama’s eyes.

“I couldn’t help but feel irritated when someone else wears that color, and to find out that nothing happened when I touched them. I don’t want anyone else to wear that color, it has to be my soulmate. Only he could wear it,” Madara shifted closer.

Tobirama’s breath hitched and he tried to look away, but Madara’s _red_ was everywhere. “I’m sorry for forcing you to change your color. Was that’s why you didn’t say anything, Tobirama?” Madara shifted closer until they’re almost touching.

“I’m sorry for making you felt like you were unwanted or hated. Could you forgive me?” the raven leaned closer until there was only a thin air between their faces. If Tobirama moved his head, they would touch each other.

Red eyes wandered to the Uchiha’s nose, and then to his lips. They’re so close, he could taste Madara’s breath. “May I touch you?” the raven whispered, and finally Tobirama moved. He bumped their noses together, then planted his lips on Madara’s soft lips.

Madara’s hands caught him, and that rougher, calloused hands slipped into his sleeves to grab his arms. Tobirama gasped when he was pushed down not so gently. The Uchiha crawled over him, trapping the younger man under him.

“It’s so strange. Your eyes are red like Sharingan, yet your soul is the color of the sea,” Madara caressed his soulmate’s cheek tenderly, afraid that he will scare the younger man. Tobirama chuckled softly and smiled when that fingers strayed to his lips.

“You have the most beautiful _red_ I have ever seen. I wished I could see it more often,” the Senju sighed, a soft smile dancing on his lips. Madara leaned in and connected their lips again, innocently and gently.

“Mm, I could arrange that,” the Uchiha smiled wickedly. He sighed and rest his head on Tobirama’s shoulder. “I always thought that _blue_ really suited you. But I felt like I was betraying my soulmate by thinking that. I’m such an idiot,” the Uchiha frowned.

The Senju tilted his head and brought his hands to rest on Madara’s unruly hair. “Well, I love that part of you,” he said, smiling at the rush of emotion inside his soulmate.

“You love that I’m an idiot?” Madara raised a brow. The younger man chuckled and nodded. The Uchiha huffed but stole a kiss again. “Why, thank you, darling,” he bit down on Tobirama’s lips and sneaked his tongue when the younger man gasped in pain.

Their tongues moved together like they were devouring each other. Madara drank each of his soulmate’s moans and whines while Tobirama allowed himself to be pulled under his soulmate’s powerful and warm chakra.

When they pulled apart, a string of saliva between their lips, Madara smiled at the flushed face of his beautiful soulmate. “There are so many things I wanted to do with you, darling,” the Uchiha smiled when Tobirama arched a single white brow.

“I believe that my brother also has many things to say to you, Madara,” the Senju chuckled when the older man groaned and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, he won’t kill you. He might maim you a little, that’s all,” he said teasingly.

Madara huffed and wiggled until he could put his legs between Tobirama’s. “Then I better enjoy our time before he found out,” his hand went under the Senju’s shirt, enjoying the younger’s powerful muscles.

The white-haired smirked and landed his fingers on Madara’s cheeks, “that, I agreed.” When Madara grinned back, Tobirama licked his lips and his fingers trailed down to the older man’s neck. He chuckled when the Uchiha shuddered because of his touches.

The raven growled and captured his mouth in a hot, dirty kiss that left the Senju light-headed and a mess. He felt so happy and contented. He would thank Izuna later. Right now, they’re a bit busy. Tobirama circled his arms around Madara’s neck and pulled the man closer.

 _Ah, what a beautiful red_.

**Author's Note:**

> (I tried to keep it very very light angst because it's supposed to be a birthday and Christmas present)!  
> (I hope it counted as light because I'm just naturally evil towards Tobi-boy.)  
> (It almost went beyond 5 thousand word counts, but when will I post it then?)  
> (Happy belated Birthday to Madara, and Merry Christmas!)  
> (Also Happy New Year XD I won't make it in time to post a chapter for New Year)


End file.
